


Caged

by Teradoration (Dragonsploosh)



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsploosh/pseuds/Teradoration
Summary: A female centaur is held captive by a bunch of shitty humans. Luckily one of her captors, a woman, is there to help. In more ways than one.





	Caged

The humans had us caged up like dogs. A cold, metal chain linked fence separated us all, one centaur to every pen. I could hear the others; hooves stomping on the ground, deep voices groaning and mumbling, the fence rattling every so often as one of them tried to get through. It was no use - we’d been here almost a month now, and nobody had managed to escape.

There were only three others when I’d first arrived. The rest were brought in at night, the same as me, shoved at and prodded with sticks that burned blue with electricity. Those sticks hurt. We soon learned to avoid them and do as we were told. It worked for a while - we couldn’t escape, but we were left alone to sleep in the thin layer of hay, to drink the water they left us.

I thought maybe if I waited long enough, I could think of something. The humans that kept us here would surely get sloppy or stupid - maybe they’d leave one of the gates open or I could overpower one of them. I was certainly strong enough; my whole body was taut and muscular, kept in shape by the exercises I carried out in the small pen, though it hadn’t done me any good yet. The gates were only unlocked once a day to bring fresh food and water, and the humans always came in pairs with shock sticks and dart guns. I hadn’t been able to get past them in all this time, and now I had a new problem: I was the only female here, and I was in heat.

The other centaur’s snorts had grown louder over the last day, making me feel even more uncomfortable than I already was. I was surrounded on three sides, my pen somewhere near the centre, but the last side faced outwards to give me a tantalising glimpse of freedom. We seemed to be in a field somewhere, a gravel path leading up to a small building in the distance. People came and went from that building, and whenever they weren’t coming to feed us there was always a human patrolling. They would swap after a few hours, taking the other’s place with only a curt nod. They didn’t speak to us - at least, most of them didn’t.

Shannon was my favourite. She talked. Her shift was usually after dark, when everyone else had bedded down for the night, but I would always stay up and wait. I could tell which silhouette was hers, since she walked with a slight limp; a problem with the tendons in her right foot, she later told me.

Tonight, I was desperate. I kept my eyes fixed on the house, the light from it casting a soft glow just at the end of the path. It was dark and cold here at the pens, but I felt warm. Too warm. The heat pooled low in my belly and made my insides throb; a dull, ceaseless thud of arousal. None of the males had gone to sleep yet, as they usually did - they were too preoccupied with me, some of them almost frantic in their attempts to break through the fence. The three in the pens adjacent to mine were pressed against the metal, trying to reach their hands through the bars and rattling them when it was no use, their cocks hanging low and swaying heavily.

It was unnerving, to be the centre of attention like this. Especially when my body was betraying me, screaming at me to back up against one of the fences and rub myself against it, hoping that one of those dicks might fit through the gap. I had more willpower than that, though. I stood in the centre of my pen, taking deep breaths and waiting. Shannon would know what to do.

I saw her shadow first, all the way over at the house. She strode past the light and onto the path, that familiar petite shape getting closer, the slight limp barely even noticeable tonight. She shone a thin torch beam in front of her when she got to the field, taking over from a burly man I didn’t even know the name of.

“They’re restless tonight,” he grunted at her, handing over the ever-present dart gun.

“I’ll be careful,” Shannon assured him. She barely came up to the man’s shoulders, but her voice was tough.

“You use that thing if you need to,” he continued, nodding at the gun.

“I always do.”

She should have looked silly bundled up in that big black coat, hands looking tiny on the weapon, but somehow she looked fierce. Her chin was raised, short blonde hair sticking up in the wind, and the man only nodded and turned his back, trudging along the path towards the house.

Only then did Shannon relax, glancing towards the noisy herd before fixing her eyes on me.

“What’s going on?” She hissed, approaching the front of my pen.

I grimaced, hugging my own firm chest and feeling my cheeks heat up. “Your lot stuck me in a cage and left me here, that’s what.”

“They aren’t  _‘my lot’_ ,” Shannon replied, her voice even quieter. “You know why I’m really here. Now tell me what’s going on.”

I softened, remembering what Shannon had told me. What she’d whispered to me in the dead of night all those weeks ago.

“Fine,” I huffed. “I came into season this morning. You know what that means, right?”

The sympathetic look on Shannon’s face almost broke me.

“Oh, shut up,” I snapped at her, feeling irritable.

“I wasn’t going to say anything,” she muttered. She was so close now, her small fingers threaded through the gaps in the fence. I looked down at her, bending my forelegs so that my face was closer to hers.

“Yes you were. I hate this.”

The males were still noisy, shouting things like “hey!” and “over here!” while rattling the metal. I hoped they would exhaust themselves soon.

“What does it mean for you? I’m sure it must be frustrating, being surrounded like this, but… are you in any pain?” Shannon’s fingers stretched through the cage, the tips of them burying themselves in the short brown hair where my waist met my forelegs. Sometimes she would pet me like that and I’d find it soothing, but today it made me take a step back.

“ _Frustrating_ ,” I repeated. “That’s a good word. Everything about this is frustrating. It makes me  _ache_.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s not your fault.”

I looked away, feeling myself throb. It was getting worse - the testosterone smell of sex in the air was bad enough, but now there was the smell of Shannon too; a warm, clean scent that was so much more powerful than the males.

“Listen,” she whispered, eyes darting around. “It isn’t going to be much longer. You just need to hang in there, yeah?”

I didn’t trust humans. I always relied on myself, nobody else, but I wanted to believe her. I really did.

“Sure,” I said, shrugging and feeling the material pull at my chest. When I’d first arrived the humans had bound my breasts in white fabric, calling it improper. They hadn’t done such a thing to the males, but I knew better than to question the motivations of humans. The last time I’d asked them anything, I’d met the electric end of the cattle prod. The burn mark was still on my flank, not too far from the horrible brand that had scorched me when I’d first arrived.

“Maybe I can help,” Shannon said thoughtfully, bringing me from my reverie.

“What?”

“Do you trust me?”

No. Yes. I wasn’t sure.

“I want to,” I settled on. It wasn’t the answer she was hoping for.

“Oh. I’m just trying to help.”

Her fine eyebrows were raised, her eyes looking huge, and I relented. “What are you suggesting?”

“I was more…. thinking. What if you turn around and I just, you know…”

I stared at her, dumbfounded.

“…Help you out a bit,” she continued, ignoring my look of disbelief.

I snorted. “Don’t do me any favours.”

“I’m not, I’m - well, okay, I am, but I’m not exactly opposed to the idea. I like you. You know I do.”

My instincts were overriding my brain. I felt raw need coursing through me, a primal urge that didn’t care that she was human. I wanted her, and she was offering relief.  

“If I do this…” I started, my thoughts growing hot.

“You’re safe with me. Let me do this.”

It didn’t matter whether I was convinced or not, my body moved on auto-pilot. The last of my resolve faded as I turned, my hooves hardly even making a sound. I backed up until my rear bumped against the barrier, and waited.

“Oh,  _Baolin_ ,” she said my name sympathetically. “Are you sure it doesn’t hurt? It looks so swollen.”

I didn’t answer, breathing in the cold night air through gritted teeth and pressing myself harder against the fence.

The first touch was tentative. Those small fingers traced my vulva, making me shudder.

“You’re twitching,” Shannon informed me in a low voice.

“Stop  _talking_.”

The fingers grew bolder, rubbing at my folds and slipping through the wetness. The males in the cages around me grew louder, their breathing almost as rough and ragged as mine.

“More,” I whimpered.

“I can’t,” Shannon answered. “The bars are too small. Wait, let me try this…”

She drove in deeper, burying herself to the knuckle. The cage rattled as she started to thrust in, her hand banging against the metal, but she didn’t stop. My jaw dropped as she crooked her fingers just right, and I heard my cunt squelch with the movement.

“You’re so wet and warm, it’s like you’re trying to suck me in…”

“Fuck, what did I say about talking! Ah there, go deeper.”

“I  _can’t_!”

It was maddening. I pushed hard against her, my tail pulled out of the way so that my most sensitive parts could grind against the bars.

Shannon responded by going faster. Each thrust of her fingers was short but hard, pummelling me until I was practically drooling.

“You.. you, ah, yeah… more, I’m close, mmm.” I talked nonsense as I danced on the edge of climax, so close but still out of reach. I was shaking, the smell of grass and sex and Shannon all around me.

“ ** _God_** , the things I’m going to do to you when you’re free,” I heard her say, right before something warm touched me.

It dragged up and over her fingers, swirling around my inner lips. I could feel her breathing against my skin and white-hot pleasure shot through me when I realised it was her tongue. I tensed right up as it swiped lower, and when she moaned I could  _feel_  it.

“Don’t stop,” I pleaded, my eyes screwing shut.

Her fingers pushed hard against my walls, rubbing at the softness as she worked me with her tongue. I was so sensitive, my climax growing in the pit of my stomach, my breath catching in my throat. Just when I didn’t think I could take it, the pressure span loose and I came with shuddering cry, one of my back hooves raising off the ground and curling under. I had nothing to grab onto, and my fingernails dug into the palms of my hands as I rocked back and forth, a complete slave to the orgasm.

I gasped for breath when I was done, embarrassment beginning to creep up on me. There came a slurping sound from behind me, fingers leaving my body, and I lowered my tail.

When I turned around, Shannon was wiping her sleeve across her mouth.

“Sorry,” I said, so quiet that it was lost beneath the din of the frenzied males.

“What?”

“I said… You didn’t have to do that.”

Shannon grinned at me, her face now clean. “I want to do it again,” was all she said.

I was about to say something, but a light caught my eye in the distance.

“Hey,”  I whispered. “Is that a torch?”

Shannon spun around, looking back at me. “Shit, what time is it? My shift isn’t over yet, there shouldn’t be anyone else.”

She took a few steps away from my enclosure, holding her gun aloft, and the torch got brighter as its owner drew nearer.

“What the fuck is going on?” Came a man’s voice. “We can all hear the din from the base.”

The man came into view, his torch shining all around the pens and illuminating bare chests, unsheathed cocks and the few splatters from the males that had lost their loads. I was the only centaur that remained still.

Shannon shrugged. “Herd’s restless tonight.”

“Then use  _this_ ,” the other guard said, gesturing to the gun. “Put 'em out. You know how to use it, right?”

Shannon displayed her expertise on the nearest male, one adjacent to my cage. The tranquiliser landed in his flank, slowing his motions until he staggered, forelegs hitting the ground before the rest of him followed.

“Good. Put 'em all out if you have to. It’s distracting everyone.”

“Yes, Sir.”

The guard turned around to leave when Shannon aimed the dart gun once more. She really was a good shot. This time, the tranquiliser landed right in the back of the guard’s neck before he’d even taken a step.

“What… what…”

He was on the ground in an instant.

“Shannon! What the hell are you doing!” I was beyond stunned.

She turned back. “A  _distraction_ ,” she told me, as if it all made sense. “It’s exactly what we need. Keep them loud, okay? I’ll be right back.”

“Wait, where are you going?”

She flashed that grin again, leaning the dart gun against her shoulder. “I’m getting you out of here,” she said confidently. “Do you trust me?”

This time I didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

***

That night was the first time I’d ever let a human ride on my back. Shannon untied the fabric from my chest as we ran, unbinding me, the ground barely touching my hooves as we thundered across the field. A camera swung from Shannon’s neck, a briefcase clutched tightly to her side.

“Are you sure they’ll be okay?” I called back to her, hearing the shouts of the males fading into the distance.

“When we get this thing out, they’ll all be free. We just need to get as far away as we can.”

That wasn’t a problem. I drove myself faster, feeling one of Shannon’s arms clutch tightly around my waist. The wind whipped at my hair for the first time in a month and I took such pleasure in the ache of my muscles. It was like nothing else existed but Shannon and me, running away from the past and into a future where we had each other, where we could be free.

We never looked back.


End file.
